


Poe's Girl - A Series of Poe Dameron one-shots

by determined_dreamer



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Feel like writing star wars fan fiction, I love Poe so much, mix of themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/determined_dreamer/pseuds/determined_dreamer
Summary: So I went to see Star Wars: The Last Jedi yesterday I just feel compelled to write some Poe Dameron one-shots featuring myself, Poe and other Star Wars characters.Some of these are set in the Star Wars universe, some in an alternative universe i.e. modern day.Disclaimer: I do not own Poe Dameron or any of the star wars characters or places. I own myself and my ideas.





	1. Can't lose you

**1 - Can't lose you**  

_A/N - I was going to set this just after the events of the Last Jedi, but I don't want to spoil the ending of the last Jedi for anyone. Also, I guess you could class this as more a drabble than a proper one-shot, but I'm classing it as a one-shot so yeah..._

**Summary:** Not wanting to lose me, Poe decides he wants to ask me a very important question...

It had been a long day for both Poe and I, and the pair of us were glad to have some relaxation time together. Of course, the fight against the evil and ruthless First Order would continue the very next day, but for now we wanted to enjoy some peace and quiet together in our quarters. 

"Bath's ready babe" Poe's voice called from the bathroom. 

"Coming handsome" I called back. I then removed my clothes and slipped on my dressing gown before joining Poe in the bathroom. He'd already gotten in the bath, which was now filled with warm water and plenty of sweet smelling bubble bath. 

He smirked at me as I took off my dressing gown, and I climbed into the bath settling myself opposite him. He then moved closer to me and paced a kiss on my lips. 

"I love you, I hope you know that." He spoke with sincerity. 

"I do, and I love you too." I added admiring his handsome face, tousled jet-black curly hair and chocolate brown eyes that I could easily lose myself in. 

 

There was then a moment's silence before Poe spoke again 

"Ok, I now this is gonna sound weird but I want you to close your eyes, hold out your left hand to me and only open your eyes again when I say ok?" 

"Um, ok"

Doing as I was told I closed my eyes, held out my left hand to him and waited until his voice bought me back into reality 

"Sweetheart you can open your eyes now." 

Opening my eyes, I found Poe gazing at me longingly and holding my left hand in his. I then glanced down, and when I saw what had appeared on my left index finger my heart skipped a beat. On it was a beautiful ring of silver and some kind of precious gem stone. It glinted in the light of the bathroom and as I looked at it, and then back at Poe I cottoned on to what was happening. 

"Emma, you are without a doubt the love of my life. I don't ever want to lose you or lose what we have. So I ask you now, will you marry me?"

Those words held so much meaning and I could tell he had rehearsed what he'd just said to me.

Tears of overwhelming joy appeared in my eyes, but I already knew my answer to the question that was a timeless as the galaxy itself. 

"Yes, yes of course I will."

Relief came over Poe's face like a tidal wave, and no sooner had I accepted his proposal were his lips on mine again. This time more passionately and I returned the kiss in the same manner. 

It was a moment that we would both treasure in our memories, and even though our happily ever after would have to wait, we both knew that the wait would be completely and utterly worth it.


	2. A General's Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short but sweet one-shot featuring everyone's favourite rebel princess turned general giving me and Poe her blessing on our upcoming nuptials.

**A General's Blessing**

_In memory of Carrie Fisher, who will forever be Princess Leia. Let us never forget 27/12/2016_

_A/N This is kind of a follow on from the previous one-shot, I was tempted to write something super angsty and filled with feels but I just feel that's not how Carrie would want to be remembered._

**Synopsis** _:_ Me and Poe ask Leia to marry us. Little do we know she already knows what we're going to ask her 

Poe smiled at me and squeezed my hand in reassurance as we walked through the streets of Naboo, to where General Leia Organa was now living. The war against the first order had been won, and now the time had come at long last for Poe and I to get our much fought for and long awaited happily ever after. 

The reason we were on Naboo is because we had come to ask Leia if she'd marry us, as neither of us could thing of anyone more deserving of the honour and Poe had seen Leia has a mother figure for many years. 

It didn't take us long to find her house and when we had, Poe knocked on the door before re-joining me. Thankfully we didn't have long to wait because a moment later, the door opened to reveal Leia 

"Ah Poe and Emma, it's good to see you both. Come in." She smiled inviting us in 

The two of us then stepped inside and followed her through to the sitting room, where she took a seat in a large arm chair and the two of us sat down on the sofa. 

There was then a silence before Leia spoke again 

"I know why the two of you have come here, and the answer is yes. I'd be delighted to marry you both." 

Poe and I stared at her in surprise, how could she have possibly have known why we had come? Sure, Poe had sent her a message requesting if we could come and see her (to which she had of course approved our visit). 

The two of us looked at her in confusion and surprise, bravely I decided to query this.

"Leia, I apologise if this seems abrupt but how did you know we were going to ask you to marry us?" I asked

"Oh let's just say I had an inkling, besides the two have been engaged for sometime now and I cannot think of two people better suited to one another."

There was a twinkle in her eyes as she looked at us both, and I knew I needn't have been worried about us asking her to marry us. 

With that settled, Poe and I returned to Yavin 4 later that day safe in the knowledge that our up-coming marriage would receive the full blessing of General Leia Organa.

 


	3. Somebody to Die For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realise just how far Poe will go to protect me.

**Somebody to Die For**

_A/N - Seeing as my last two one-shots have been rather fluffy to say the least, I've decided to balance things out with some angsty/hurt. I'm so sorry if I make anyone cry with this. The title of this one shot comes from the song "Somebody to Die For" by the band 'Hurts'_

I was filing away some recently gathered intelligence when I was approached by General Leia herself, she had a grim look on her face which meant whatever she was about to tell me, couldn't be good. 

"Dameron's been shot down." She spoke gravely "He's in the med bay now, but he's barely hanging on."

Her words hit me like a tone of bricks. No. No this simply couldn't be true. I shook my head and stared at her at her in disbelief, my body shaking like a leaf in fear. She nodded her head and told me to go to the med bay. I didn't want to. I didn't want to see what lay waiting for me, but I knew if that was me in the med bay, Poe would be at my side in an instant. 

I had to mentally remind myself of where the med bay on base was, as my mind felt like it was going crazy. 

I eventually arrived and went over to a nurse 

"Commander Dameron" I spoke

"Follow me." 

I followed her over a room marked Room 21. When I laid eyes on what was in there, my knees almost gave way and I burst into tears. There, on the medical examination bed, hooked up to what could only be described as a life-support machine was Poe. My Poe. My handsome, heroic, courageous boyfriend. 

I somehow managed to walk over to his side and sit down in the chair beside his bed. Hot tears still pouring down my face, I took his hand in mine. 

"Poe?"

"He's in coma for now, but he may be able to hear you." The nurse told me, pulling me from my thoughts. 

I closed my eyes in the hope that this was a bad nightmare and any second now I would wake up. Of course when I opened them, I didn't wake up because this was reality. 

I felt so numb inside and I couldn't believe this was happening. He had promised me that he would always come back to me. 

Nurse was then called away and I was left to watch over the dying body of the love of my life

\---

Over the course of the next few days I spent all of my free time in the med bay at Poe's side. There was no change in his condition, but I held his hand everyday. I also talked to him a lot, and from time to time was kept company by our friends, Rey, Finn and Rose along with some of Poe's fellow pilots. 

I was grateful for them keeping me company, but that didn't change the fact Poe was still out cold. The worst day was when he flatlined and the medical team had to revive him. 

They were successful and he was stabilised, but this made me ever more frightened of losing him for good. How I longed to hear his voice again. To see those beautiful, warm brown eyes of his. To be held by him again. 

But then late one night, as I lay in my quarters I was awoken by a banging on the door. Getting up out of bed, and throwing on my dressing gown on I opened it to find my friend Rey standing there. 

"Emma you need to come now." She ordered me

"Why, what's happened?" I asked her

"It's Poe. He's awake." She told me. 

No sooner had she said this, was I sprinting with all I had across the base in my dressing gown to the med bay and to Poe's room. Where sure enough I found him now in the upright position, eye lids open. He was now breathing on his own, but he was still hooked up to a heart rate monitor. A small but weak smile came across his lips when he saw me.

Panting from my run I dashed over to him and broke down crying with tears of happiness 

 

"Oh Poe, you scared me so much. I thought.." 

"Shh" He soothed me "I know, and I'm truly sorry for scaring you. But believe it or not you helped save me baby. All of those words you said to me when you were talking to me. I heard them and I have fought my way back to you. Just as I always will." 

I smiled at him and he smiled at me. He then wrapped an arm around me the best he could and I rested my head on his shoulder. Relieved to have him back


	4. Mr and Mrs Dameron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mine and Poe's wedding day has finally arrived

Mr and Mrs Dameron

_A/N - Warning this chapter contains some serious fluff ;)_

**Summary** \- Mine and Poe's wedding day has finally arrived and in front of our friends and family we say I do

I stood and stared at myself in the mirror in disbelief, I could scarcely recognise myself in my bridal gown and veil. My hair and makeup had been done by Rey and Rose, whilst Connix and Tally had helped me into my dress and to fit my veil.

Thanks to them I looked less like my normal self and more like a princess about to marry her prince. Which wasn't far from the truth, because today I was finally getting to marry my own prince charming...Poe.

The wait for our wedding day had of course been a long one, but that didn't matter now because today we would finally be joined as husband and wife in matrimony and it felt like a dream come true. 

I was pulled from my thoughts back into reality by Connix giving me my bouquet 

"It's time." She smiled as I took it from her. 

Tally then draped my veil over my face and I slowly made my way out of the guest bedroom of Poe's family ranch house on Yavin IV, we were having the wedding in the back garden as the ranch was easily big enough to host our friends and family for the wedding and reception afterwards. 

* * *

Taking graceful steps downstairs, through the house and outside to the garden I paused briefly as everyone who had been sitting down arose from their seats and the music began. 

Heart beating inside my chest I walked down the aisle, my eyes fixed the whole time on Poe. He looked more handsome than I'd ever seen him, dressed in his dark green resistance uniform. His warm brown eyes were gleaming with the love he felt for me and as I reached him, I gave my bouquet to Rose to hold as I took his hand in mine. 

"You look so beautiful, baby." He whispered in my ear as I stood at his side 

I blushed 

"Thanks, you look pretty handsome yourself."

General Leia then looked at us

"If you two are quite finished complimenting each other, may we begin?" 

Poe chuckled 

"Sorry Leia, please proceed."

She rolled her eyes and smiled before officially beginning the wedding ceremony 

"We are gathered here today, in the sight of the maker and in the company of friends and family to witness the union of Emma and Poe in holy matrimony. Now, before I continue does anyone know of any reason why they may not enter into this union. If so, speak now or forever hold your peace." 

There was a moment's silence where only the wind in the trees could be heard, and with no objections given Leia continued.

"Poe and Emma, do you both enter into this union of your own choosing?" 

"We do" We answered at the same time 

"Very well then, I believe you have written your own vows for one another. Poe, you may go first." 

We then turned to face each other and once he had steadied his nerves Poe spoke

"Emma when I first joined the resistance, I did it to make a difference in the galaxy just like my parents had joined the rebel alliance before me. Then you came along, and I suddenly had something else to fight for..a future with you. Now here we are, after everything we have gone through together, I can honestly say there is no-one I'd rather be spending the rest of my life with. You are the love of my life, the woman I want to grow old and die with, the woman I want to raise my children with. So with our friends and family as witnesses, from this day forward I hereby vow to always love you, care for you, protect you, cherish you, respect you and prove to you that you are never alone."

As he finished saying these words tears were rolling down my cheeks. His words touched me more than any man's ever had and I knew they were sincere and from the heart. Seeing this, Poe reached under my veil and wiped them away. I mouthed a thank you to him, and once I'd regained my composure I took my turn. 

"Poe my handsome prince, the man of my dreams, the heroic knight in shining armour to my damsel in distress you are without a shadow of a doubt, the best thing that's ever happened to me. If I had to pick the thing I love most about you, it'd be the fact you love and accept me as I am and I cannot thank you enough for that. I owe you a lifetime of thanks, and I just hope that by being your wife I will be able to repay you for everything you have done for me. Which brings me to my vow to you. From now until the day I die I hereby swear to love you, to honour you, to look after you, to support you, to be there for you through the bad as well as the good and to be yours and yours alone."

Now tears had come into Poe's eyes as he gazed down at me in pure admiration and the love we held for each other was clear for all of our guests to see. 

* * *

 

After our touching vows, Poe and I exchanged rings with the help of his droid BB-8 who we had chosen to be the ring bearer. Both of our wedding rings had belonged to Poe's family as mine had belonged to his late mother Shara and his ring had belonged to his grandfather. They had been altered slightly to fit us but they still held the same value as they did when they were being worn by their original owners. 

With vows said and rings exchanged, the time had at long last come for us to say those immortal two words to one another. With all eyes on her, Leia asked Poe 

"Poe, do you take Emma as your lawfully wedded wife in richness and in poorness, in sickness and health,  for better or for worse, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live, 'till death to do you part?"

"I do"

His answer was straightforward and immediate but it brought joy to my heart 

Now it was my turn 

"Emma, do you take Poe as your lawfully wedded husband in richness and in poorness, in sickness and health,  for better or for worse, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live, 'till death to do you part?"

I of course already knew my answer to that eternal question 

"I do."

Closing the book she had been holding Leia beamed at us

"In that case then with the power vested in me by the maker, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr and Mrs Dameron. Poe, you may kiss your bride"

Poe did not need telling twice. He lifted up my veil and sealed his lips to mine. The kiss being everything it should be. Romantic, gentle but passionate. I felt myself melting into it and it reminded me so much of our first kiss. 

As we broke away we smiled at one another, not as an ordinary couple but as Mr Poe and Mrs Emma Dameron. 


	5. Kiss of Life (Modern AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I help Poe to practice for an upcoming CPR exam

**Kiss of Life**

_A/N This is set in the modern world (aka earth in the 21st Century). Also, I know I wouldn't be consciously aware of what he was doing if he really was giving me CPR, but because he's training I decided to add it. Oh and this is simulated CPR. Actual CPR with proper compressions at the proper rate should never be attempted on a living, breathing person._

**Summary:** I help Poe to practice for an upcoming CPR exam

 

 

"Are you sure you don't mind helping me like this?" Poe asked me as we sat in our living room together 

I smiled at him

"Of course not, besides I know how much training to be a firefighter means to you and I'm happy to help in any way I can." 

Poe was currently training to be a firefighter and part of his training including learning how to revive an unconscious victim. In just one day's time, he had an exam in it and I had agreed to let him practice on me. Especially as he'd pointed out to me I was much better looking than a CPR mannequin. 

He smiled back

"I'm glad to have you around sweetheart, now if you'd like to lie down we'll get started." He instructed 

The two of us stood up from where we'd been sitting and switched to me lying on a blanket and Poe kneeling next to me. I then closed my eyes to create realism and pretended to put my life in Poe's hands. 

He began by shaking my shoulders to try and get a response out of me

"Hey, hey can you hear me?"

I said nothing. 

He then put two fingers to my neck, looking for a pulse. It was there, but for the purposes of the exercise, it wasn't. Which meant he needed to perform 30 chest compressions. To do this he placed his hands one on top of the other, with fingers interlaced on the centre of my chest, right where my breastbone was and pushed downwards thirty times. Because he was practicing on me, he didn't push down as hard and as fast as he would if this was a real emergency or if he was practising on a mannequin but he still counted each one in turn 

"27, 28, 29, 30." 

With the first set of chest compressions completed, he moved onto my breathing. Tilting my head back using the head tilt, chin lift technique he then looked and felt for any signs of breathing. 

Again, he pretended he couldn't find any. Pinching my nose gently, he pressed his lips against mine. I exhaled in response, simulating his rescue breaths going into my lungs. He watched my chest rise and fall before giving me another rescue breath. 

Poe repeated the cycle of 30 chest compressions and 2 rescue breaths 4 times over before I regained consciousness. I then let him put me into the recovery position and looked up at him

"So, how did I do?" 

"For a simulated unconscious victim? I say you did brilliantly." He remarked

I grinned and we both let out a hearty laugh before Poe helped me to my feet and we resumed our day together. 

 


	6. Breathing Underwater With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and I have some fun with an interesting device.

** Breathing Underwater With You **

_A/N - So one of my passions in life is Scuba Diving, I also love Poe Dameron (a lot haha) and the star wars universe, so this is basically a combination of the three. Also, this could be considered a bit of a honeymoon for me and Poe as it follows on from the wedding chapter :)_

**Summary:** Poe and I have some fun with an interesting device. 

"Well here we are Mrs Dameron" Poe informed me as we got off his land speeder.

Poe and I had just arrived at a large waterfall on Yavin IV, where apparently Poe had learned how to swim as a boy. The reason we were here is because Poe wanted to show me more of the planet we now called home, and as a newly wedded couple, we wanted to have some fun together. 

I gazed around at the scenery, in amazement. It was beautiful, to say the least. All around us were tall trees, brightly coloured flowers and the centrepiece of it all was a huge waterfall, below which sat a large plunge pool that shimmered in the sunlight. 

"So, what do you think?" He asked, pulling me from my thoughts

"This place is amazing Poe! I love it." I told him 

He grinned

"I'm glad you like it, though wait until you see what else I have to show you." 

As he said this there was a playfulness in his brown eyes, that said he had something else planned for me. 

It turned out I was right, and for this, we had to get our swimming things on. So going behind a large tree I changed into my bikini and when I emerged I found Poe standing by the edge of the plunge pool, wearing his tight-fitting swimming trunks and holding two strange looking oxygen mask shape devices. One was smaller, presumably meant for me and the other was larger meant for a man like Poe. 

"Um, Poe what are those?" I asked as I joined him

"I'm glad you asked that these are what is going to allow us to breathe underwater so I can show you the other thing I wanted to show you today." He explained

Ok. Now Poe definitely had me intrigued. He then went on to explain how to use the breathing device and after a brief practice, we slid into the water, put on the masks which fitted comfortably and went under. 

Sure enough, the masks allowed us to breathe underwater. It was an incredible feeling, although completely new and Poe was kind enough to let me adjust to this new sensation. When I was happy and relaxed enough to continue he held out his hand to me. I took it and watched as he pointed off in the direction of where he wanted to take me. I nodded and together with swam through the plunge pool, below the base of the waterfall itself and out the other side.

That was where we surfaced and removed our masks. Arriving in a spacious cave, where the walls were covered with brightly coloured crystals. I had never seen something so, so mesmerising in all my life.

After a moment of admiring it all, I finally spoke.  

"Poe, this place is insane. How did you know it was here?"

"I didn't. Until my dad told me. He used to bring my mother here sometimes, you know they even liked to share a kiss or two in here." 

I could tell what was on his mind at this exact moment, so I let him pull me close to him and the two of us pressed our lips together. Starting off slow and gentle, and building up to a deeper and more passionate kiss. Of course, we couldn't go on forever so we had to pull away for air. 

We then swam around in the cave for a bit, remaining at each other's sides before we decided to head back. We replaced our masks, went back under and swam back through to where we had started. Although our day was just one day of being married, we knew that if other days were incredible as this marriage would be a wonderful dream come true. 


	7. Over protected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and I have our first argument as a couple.

**Overprotected**

_A/N - A relationship is never without its difficult points, so I've decided to write about mine and Poe's first argument._

**Summary -** Poe and I have our first argument  _  
_

"You are not going on this mission Emma!"

"Yes I am Poe" 

"No, you're not."

I sighed. Poe and I were currently having a disagreement over a mission I was due to go on with a group of others to collect some vital data from a nearby resistance allied planet. Normally pilots like Poe would retrieve it, but for this particular mission, General Leia wanted me and the people I worked with in the resistance archives to retrieve it. Needless to say, Poe wasn't best pleased about it. 

"Poe I have been assigned to this mission. I am going and that is final." I tried to tell him

"You're not going because I forbid you to go." He told me sternly 

"Forbid me to go? That's rich coming from you. You practically get into dogfights with the first order, and do I forbid you from going out there and risking your life? No, because it's your job. It's what you do. Sure I worry about you when you do go out, but I don't actively try to stop you from going. I have my job to do just as much as you have yours." 

There was a moment's silence as I continued to pack my things, but then Poe spoke again

"In that case then I'll have General Leia excuse you from the mission and send someone else instead. I can't and I won't let you go."

This really ticked me off. I'd had just about enough of this nonsense. 

"You wouldn't dare.

"I would and I will when the life of the woman I love is at stake." 

I rolled my eyes at him 

"You know something Poe? You're being such overprotective control freak right now. Nothing is going to happen to me whilst I'm away. Now if you'll excuse me I have a briefing to go to." 

With that said I left him be and went off to see my colleagues I'd be going with. We had an important briefing to attend and I couldn't miss it. However, as I sat with my friends I couldn't help but feel guilty. 

Guilty about what I had said to Poe. I knew he was mad at me because he cared deeply about me and didn't want anything to happen to me. I had to love him for that. I had definitely been too harsh on him. 

* * *

 

Later that day when it was almost time to leave I was talking to Jenny, one of the people I was going on the mission with when I spotted a familiar figure running over to us. It was Poe, I told Jenny I'd join her shortly and with an understanding nod, she got onto the shuttle. I took a deep breath and stayed silent, waiting to hear whatever Poe had to say to me. The guilt from before was still in my heart. 

"I see you're going." He began 

"Yeah I am" I sighed 

He then looked down at the ground at the back at me

"I came to apologise for before. I realise now I can't stop you from doing your job any more than you can stop me from doing mine. After all, we all have our part to play in this war. So I am sorry I got angry with you and treated you with less respect than what you deserve." 

His words were sincere and I could tell he felt as bad as I did 

I gazed up at him, knowing I needed to apologise too. 

'I'm sorry too. For what I said. I shouldn't have called you an overprotective control freak because I know you said what you said because you love and care for me deeply so you don't want to ever have to lose me. But believe, e when I say this, you will never lose me and I love you for how much you care for me. You have so much love in your heart Poe and you're a good man. Truly you are." 

A smile came onto his lips hearing this, and it was as if our worlds had brightened in the sun after dark and rainy day.

"In that case then I guess we're all good again" He smiled 

"Yeah we are though shouldn't we kiss now we've made up?" I suggested

With that said he lowered his lips onto mine and we kissed, warmly and tenderly. Our kiss only to be broken by Jenny calling me from inside the shuttle 

"You'd better go, don't want to keep them waiting any longer," Poe told me 

"Yeah, anyway I'll see you later handsome and remember I love you."

"I love you too baby" 

We then hugged and I got onto the shuttle. Ready to take on the mission ahead and of course looking forward to seeing Poe when I got back home to him. 


	8. Love from outer space (Modern AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe is on the international space station. I'm on earth. Valentine's day in two different places

**Love from Outer Space (Modern AU)**

_A/N - So this isn't what I originally had in mind for a one-shot about me and Poe on Valentine's Day. Far from it in fact. But this idea popped into my head and I couldn't resist writing this._

**Summary:** Poe is on the international space station. I'm on earth. Valentine's day in two different places 

The sun shone through my bedroom window, waking me in the process. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. Looking at the clock on my bedside table, the screen read February 14th, 08:15. Which meant it was Valentine's Day. 

Looking over my other shoulder at the other side of the bed I sighed sadly at its emptiness  My boyfriend Poe ought to be next to be, but instead, he was thousands of miles away. Not on earth, but on the international space station. 

Yep, he was an astronaut and two months ago he had gone up with two others for a 12 month stay up there. To run experiments amongst other things. Of course, a lot of what he did was highly classified stuff and I understood that. I just couldn't help but miss him, despite my attempts to keep myself busy. 

I ended up lying in bed a bit longer, looking at pictures of me and Poe on my phone before I finally got out of bed and made myself breakfast. A bowl of porridge and a mug of tea. My standard go to breakfast in the morning. 

With breakfast made I then booted up my laptop, logged in and opened up my emails. It was then I got a notification from Skype

_Poe is video calling you._

My heart leapt with excitement and joy, the last time I had spoken to Poe was the day before he was due to launch into space. Hitting the accept option I waited for it to connect and a moment or so later, the handsome face of my boyfriend appeared on the screen. He was floating in zero gravity and behind him was the intricate interior of the international space station, with its gadgets, gizmos and other highly complicated mechanisms. 

The two of us grinned as we took in each other's faces again, but then Poe spoke 

"Hey baby" 

"Hey handsome" I smiled 

"Happy Valentine's Day. Sorry, I can't be there, but if I could I'd be making out with you right now." He told me

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, and I know you would Poe. I miss you." 

"I miss you too Emma, though I have sent you something to try and make up for my absence." 

Just as he said this the doorbell rang, placing my laptop on the coffee table in front of me I went to get it to find a courier standing there 

"A package for a miss Emma." The man said handing it to me. Whatever it was it was soft and felt like clothing, wrapped up in a plastic delivery bag. 

I thanked him and closed the door, returning to my spot on the sofa in front of my laptop. Poe still online on Skype

"I hope you like it," He told me "I had to pull a few strings at headquarters, but I didn't want you to get nothing on Valentine's Day." 

Opening up the package, I found a note along with what looked to be a dark blue flight suit neatly folded up in a plastic bag, with the note reading 

_To my number one fan. Happy Valentine's day from your favourite astronaut in space to you on earth._

I then opened up the plastic bag and sure enough, there was a dark blue flight suit. On it, there was the logo of the space agency Poe worked for and a badge of the international space station, but that wasn't all. It also had my name embroidered on it, just like Poe had his on his flight suit. 

Tears of joy pricked my eyes. Had Poe really got me a custom-made flight suit?

"Judging by your expression I take it you like my gift?" He asked pulling me from my thoughts

"Oh Poe I love it, thank you so much. I could honestly hug and kiss you right now." 

"Me too babe, and I'm so glad you like it. As soon as I get home, we can pretend we're on a space mission together." 

I rolled my eyes and giggled. My boyfriend really was so thoughtful, fun loving and of course handsome. 

We then chatted some more, until it was time for Poe go. We said goodbyes, though not before telling the other we loved them very much and couldn't wait to see them again. 

It was as I logged off Skype that I really did feel a lot better about Poe's absence on Valentine's Day. 

 


	9. Meeting the in-laws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe introduces me to his parents

**Meeting the in-laws**

_A/N - This is set before the wedding chapter and takes place when Poe takes me Yavin IV after the war against the order has ended. Also when I imagine Kes Dameron I imagine Antonio Banderas._

"Welcome to your new home baby." Poe smiled as he brought our ship into land on Yavin IV. The jungle moon he had grown up on, and we would get to spend the rest of our lives on, now the war against the first order was over. 

I smiled back at him, before returning my attention to the view out of the cockpit window. It was certainly impressive, with its dense jungle and temples that towered over the trees.

It wasn't long after this, that we landed in a field near Poe's family ranch and once everything had been switched off, the three of us (him, me and BB-8) made our way to it. 

Upon arriving there we were met by an older looking man, who shared a similar build to Poe and grinned at him. He embraced Poe and spoke 

"It's good to see you again son. How I have missed you." 

"I've missed you too dad," Poe told him, relieved to be home again at long last. 

The two men then broke from their embrace and turned to me 

"Well, dad now I'm here there's someone I'd like you to meet. Dad, this is Emma. My fiancee. Emma this is my dad, Kes." Poe said introducing me to his father. 

"It's nice to finally meet you Mr Dameron" I held my hand out to him to shake 

"Please call me Kes" 

Kes's smile remained and there was a twinkle in his eyes as he looked at me. That was when he noticed the ring on my wedding ring finger, which just so happened to be his late wife's wedding ring. He didn't say anything but I could tell he approved of me as his daughter in law to be and her wedding ring was now my engagement ring. 

* * *

 

With introductions done, Kes offered to cook dinner for us whilst Poe showed me around the ranch. I approved of the suggestion so Kes went off to cook, and I followed Poe around the ranch. 

It was quite large in size, and aside from the main house, it's other buildings including a barn, a garage (with Poe's late mother Shara's A-Wing in it) and the house me and Poe would be living in. It had originally been for guests to stay in, but we decided to make it ours now we were to be wed and wanted children someday. 

However, as we reached the last stop on Poe's guided tour of the ranch he went quiet as we came to a large tree in the garden behind the main house. Beneath it was a gravestone which read 

_Here lies Shara Bey_

_Mother, Wife_

_Her soul lives among the stars_

Poe squeezed the hand that was in his as we stood side by side in front of it. 

"My mother's grave, she died when she was 8. I owe so much to her and I just hope I made her proud." He told me softly 

"Of course you did Poe, you led us through the darkest days of the war against the first order and you taught others how to fly, just like she taught you to fly." I assured him 

There was then another moment's silence before he spoke again 

"Mom, I don't know if you can hear me wherever you are but I have someone with me. Her name's Emma and I'm going to marry her soon. I love her so much and always will. I miss you and wish you could have seen the man I became because of you and dad."

Tears appeared in his eyes as he said this and without another word, Poe pulled me into his arms, as we stood there. Though Poe's mother lay in the ground beneath us, something told me she was watching over us at this very moment. Smiling down us both, Poe especially. Proud of him for helping to bring down a tyrannical regime, just as she and her husband had done. 

The end 

 


	10. Waiting for an x-wing pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and I are in an LDR (long distance relationship) during the war against the first order. I miss him but then one day he surprises me by showing up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - This inspired by three things; first, this propaganda poster (https://78.media.tumblr.com/f3549065133de7b873361031072836e6/tumblr_p3doztVeQ41shiv3ro1_1280.png), secondly the scene in Disney's Robin Hood when Maid Marian is admiring the reward poster of Robin Hood and thirdly the song "Waiting for Superman" by the band Daughtry. 

**Waiting for an x-wing pilot**

**Summary:** Poe and I are in an LDR (long distance relationship) during the war against the first order. I miss him but then one day he surprises me by showing up

 

 

I sighed as I gazed at the resistance propaganda poster of my boyfriend, the infamous x-wing pilot Poe Dameron I'd downloaded from the Holonet for the hundredth time. Due to the on-going war against the First Order, Poe and I were in a long-distance relationship which meant we didn't see each other very often at all.  Which also meant I missed him very much. 

This was in spite of the fact Poe had promised me that when the war was over, he'd come for me and we'd spend every day afterwards making up for lost time. But until then I just had to get on with my life after all, what kind of life was pinning after my boyfriend? 

Turning off my datapad, I then got off my bed and got ready to go out for a walk. But then, just as I went downstairs to head out of the door, there was a knock on it. I wasn't expecting anyone, so I wondered who it could be but answered in nevertheless. When I did I got the biggest surprise. Standing there with his signature smile, was none other than Poe. 

I didn't say anything but instead threw my arms around him. Allowing myself a moment to process this was actually happening and wasn't just something I was dreaming. 

"I take it you missed me?" Poe asked breaking the silence between us.  

"Oh gosh yes, I've missed you so much Poe," I told him.

"I missed you too baby, that's why I'm here." He explained, "General Organa has given me a day off, so I thought I'd spend it with you." 

"You'll have to thank her from me when you return to base. Anyway, I was going to head out for a walk if you'd like to come." 

"In that case then allow me to escort you." Poe offered, offering me his hand. 

I smiled glad to see my boyfriend again, and with that, I locked up and the two of us went on a long, hand in hand walk together.

 


End file.
